Sacrifice
by Nightengale
Summary: Remus knows just where his place has always been in life.


There are certain people in life that though they live well and try their hardest are often ignored by the larger world, certain people that are meant for the shadows. Not everyone in the world can be a hero or famous or always in the light. Some people have to be lesser or there is no way to distinguish the heroes from the every day people.

However, even from these every day people there are those that are hidden, those that no one really notices, even when they disappear. These people are the ones who we never seem to notice because they are the ones right beside the heroes, the dashing stars, and famous smiles. They are the people hidden by the shadow of greatness. They may be good people, kind or brave, but they cannot be seen on their own because they are hidden in shadow. These people stand right beside their great friends or family and support them, leaving little for their own.

They are the ones of sacrifice.

Remus had known this, known all along that he would never be seen by himself even if he was alone. His two fabulous friends were his tag and the shadow he would always follow. It didn't bother him too much.

He knew how to behave like them and how to make way for them. Remus knew he could never surpass them, even if he got better grades. Things didn't work that way. For Remus it was enough that they were his friends, that he had friends at all. He worked hard in class and worked hard to be just as his friends liked him. He didn't argue much and made effort to disguise his distaste over some of their antics. He couldn't afford to loose the prize Gryffindors as his friends, even for the sake of his pride.

"Remus, I swear sometimes you seem like you're forty already." Sirius said.

Remus only rolled his eyes in response.

"See, that, there."

"As if you do not roll your eyes as well, Padfoot." He replied.

He knew that Sirius and James could not understand how much he held back for their sake. He didn't tell them every time they were wrong or tell them every cutting remark he thought. Remus didn't insult them the way they insulted Snape or even Peter. He held his tongue for them. He didn't tell Sirius that he was being obnoxious or James that he was being arrogant. He didn't tell them when he'd rather be reading than making Snape's life miserable or that he needed to study when they wanted to tramp down to the kitchens.

"And what are thinking now? You've got that 'I'm 40 years old and I'm too proper for this' look again. What are you thinking?"

Remus looked down and lied again, "Nothing."

"Not so smart as you thought, eh?" Said James. "Empty heads just like ours."

"And mine." Peter put in.

"Right," Remus replied flatly.

"You're angry aren't you?" James said, making his pout that seemed to make all the females at Hogwarts swoon, except Evans

"Don't hate us master, Moony. We swear we shall uphold the laws of forty year-old teenagers from now on."

And finally Remus' face broke and he laughed.

"See, now you aren't cross with us." James said, cheerfully.

James and Sirius didn't know how easily they could make anyone do what they wanted, even their friends. Remus erased the crack in his pride at being seen as already an 'old codger' and laughed with them. He could sacrifice a little crack in his pride for his laughter.

When they were gone Remus didn't laugh but he also didn't change the way he acted. Now that he was alone one would think he would let his real personality flourish. However, even in the wake of their absence Remus was still controlled by their memory and ghost of a presence. He had sacrificed his real moods and feelings a long time ago; there was no getting them back now. But it didn't really matter; Remus was comfortable with his manner now.

As a teacher he saw the cycle repeated. In his class room he saw his quartet from nearly 20 years ago reformed into a trio. They talk animatedly to each other and are rarely seen apart. They all have designations to their peers: Bookworm at the top of the class, the boy who lived, and the last Weasley boy. Remus doesn't fail to notice how one of those designations is not as special as the other two. Yet the three still stay together and, despite occasional fights, they do not abandon each other.

Remus sees them in the corridor, talking in hushed voices or laughing loudly. By now they hardly notice the furtive glances they get from the other students. Everyone still wants a glimpse of _the_ Harry Potter or perhaps they just like to remind themselves that they do in fact go to school with him. The red head beside him is not seen, doesn't make a mark in his own right because of who he is walking next to.

Remus understands and he's not sure if Ron really does yet. At times he even notices himself doing just what everyone else does, doting on Harry most of all. But what can he really do for Ron? He has no reason to seek Ron out and Remus alone can not change how the balance of power and prestige in the world runs. Some people are just left for the shadows.

He sees them often walking past his office.

"Harry, look! I almost got top marks on the last potions assignment, can you believe it?"

Harry only sighed.

"I got top marks." Hermione said, glossing over Ron and looking over at Harry. "Oh don't worry, Harry, you'll do better on the next one. Snape can't fail you if you brew it correctly, can he?"

"I'm sure he'd find a way." Harry grumbles in response.

Ron looks like he wants to say something different but he pinches his face and remarks, "Don't let him get you down mate, he's a greasy git anyway."

They are gone before Remus can hear more of the conversation and he sighs. When ever he sees those three all he can see is himself in Ron and his absent friends in Harry and Hermione.

He and Ron are two of a kind even if Ron doesn't know it. They are extras despite their own merit. Perhaps they are important to the heroic, shinning friends that they support. Then again, who really knows if these stars of each generation even notice those that they hide in their shadows? Surly they care just as much for their friends as their friends do for them? Remus knows that James and Sirius cared for him as much as he and Peter cared for them. He also knows that Harry could not be nearly as able in life without Ron.

Though the rest of the world may not notice people like Remus or Ron at least they have their friendships. Harry, James, and Sirius might never have noticed the sacrifices that their friends made for them, but at least they were friends. Sometimes, Remus thinks, sacrifice can be worth it.


End file.
